How do you say the name Aphrodite?
by FandomsGaloreiloveit1
Summary: Do you seriously think it's that good? I'm just a kid! Jeez, it's a story approved by a grade school teacher! Just read it and get it over with!
1. Chapter 1

They stood upon the roof of town hall in the night, silently watching the streets and back alleyways for any disturbances. Night Owl was looking out into the the city of Barmeras with her sidekick, Luna Girl. They may not sound scary, but they are the most feared heroes around. From the bad guys that is. "Looks pretty clear tonight, Owl." Luna said to her mentor. "Crime is never clear in the streets of Barmeras." She replied to her student and ward without even turning her head. Luna sighed "Can we go back home now?" She half begged her guardian. Night took one last sweeping gaze "I guess a few hours without us wouldn't cause any major damage." she said when her eyes met her partner's. They leapt across the rooftops of Barmeras towards the mansion they called home. As they went though, they heard whispers in an "empty" alleyway. "Let's go" Night Owl whispered. Luna girl nodded. "Be careful Luna." She told her. "I will, mooooom." She joked. They went closer and closer until they could hear what they were whispering about. "So we'll meet the buyers here tonight, this stuff's gonna make us as rich as Aphrodite Mallow." "Let's hope that Night Owl don't come for us, or her bratty sidekick." "Why is this tonight?" "Here the buyers come!" someone shout-whispered above the chatter. True to the guys word, 3 burly men in dark cloaks were walking towered the group of dealers. "3…2…1…GO!" Night commanded to Luna. They jumped down and started punching their way through the men. They were tying against all of them when Luna saw that the buyers were getting away "Oh no you don't." she said under her breath and dashed off after them, leaving Night to fend for herself. They could handle themselves on their own, Night Owl made sure of it during training. She chased them for quite a while. One she captured and tied, another one disappeared when said one was captured, and so she kept chasing the third one. Just as she crounched to pounce him he stopped and turned around, it was Smiley, their self-proclaimed arch nemeses! Don't be fooled by his cheery demeanor and name he, he was, he was down right crazy! It chilled Luna Girl to the bone when she saw him during battles, but somehow not Night. "Hello pretty young lady Luna." He said taking a bow. "Smiley." Luna said her voice deepening, eyes narrowing. Don't show fear, don't show emotions. Just like ' _Frodite-_ Night trained you to. She thought to herself. "It's time for you to go to Barmeras City jail Smiley, they already have a cell warmed up for you." _I smiled. Sorry Owl couldn't help myself._ "Sorry young one but I'm afraid, not today. Today you'll be coming with me!" then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with my hands tied behind me. I was in a chair, my feet were tied to it's legs. And my eyes were blocked by a black cloth. My mask was still on. _Good_. I tried to become as still as possible, but I must have moved enough because I heard that voice coming from behind me. _This is not good. Uh, where are you Owl? Why is he behind me?_ "Ahhh, dearie, your awake. How 'bout some breaky? He said to me, then laughed. I inwardly trembled. _Uh oh._ A fist to my gut, and a pie to my face startled me. I bent over as much as I could with me being tied an' all. _Ow that hurt jerk!_ "You'll never get away with this." I told him. _Deep voice, deep voice, deep voice._ "Oh but I will. Night Owl has no clue you left or where you went. She has no clue where you are now and I plan to keep it that way. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" "She'll find me, you underestimate her." I spat at his feet. _I think_. "God, you have complete faith in her finding you don't you?" he asked me a frown on his face. I can tell by his voice. Then he was jubilant again and he said to me "Oh, she will alright, she'll find your dead body! Oh this'll be so much fun!" He cried. _Oh god he's crazy, I already knew that. Night help me, I'm freaking out!_ "Now, let's play a game." he whispered in my ear. "Your breath stinks, get a breath mint!" _I'm so dead._ "Take her to the 'chamber'" he told his henchmen apparently standing guard behind me. _Gross that sounds oddly sexual. Getting captured sucks!_ I thought to myself as I was dragged by my feet down a chilly hallway, still bound up.


	3. Chapter 3

Night was sitting in her chair at her desk. "Where on earth is she?!" she yelled, frustrated, slamming her fist on the keyboard. She was out of costume, showing a Mallow Corp. t-shirt on with some black sweats as well. "Come on Aphrodite," she said quietly now to herself. "Find your kid. Who, what, where, when, why, and how. Come on think!" _Who; My daughter/Luna Girl and kidnapper. What; Kidnapped and who knows what else. Where; At the alleyway by Headers Rd. I found a piece of her suit there, purposeful rip she only had just enough time to rip it and hide it, scratch that more like throw it if she was in a hurry and didn't know where she was throwing it, and she's left handed I'd say she was probably standing in the exact middle of the roof of Jenkins Furniture. When; At 3:47 is the last time I saw her fighting and I found her suit piece at 3:59 so in that space of time. Why; Unknown at this time but my hypotheses is that it was for them to either get information or lure me there, well they overestimated my detective skills cause I can't find her! How; Also unknown at this time but I'm guessing surprise attack from behind, maybe someone was talking to her from the front? I knew we needed to work on that!_ As she repeated the facts in her head over and over like a mantra she dove into her suit and went into the scene of the kidnapping again to look for more clues.

It had been a week now, and still no signals or more clues that she could find at the crime scene. She had found out who took her though, Smiley, their worst enemy. He was completely and utterly insane. _He probably took her for 'fun'._ 'Rodite had thought to herself, she had been doing that a lot more lately. _He'll pay for taking her away from me, and whatever else he's doing or done to her. Oh god, I'm trying Lana, I'm trying to find you!_ She donned her suit yet again and was about to go just plain looking for her when her computer came to life! It was Smiley videoing himself.

 **"Hey there Birdy, how're you doing without your precious brat girl?!"** his voice boomed over the speakers. "What do you want Smiley?" Owl asked her enemy. **"Ah** **well I'm glad you asked,"** he answered an even bigger smile growing on his face.

 **"Hey Birdy? Would you like to see my art work or my paint kit first?"** He asked Night suddenly switching from bad guy to kid. "Paint kit." She told him unsure of what he meant, but not showing it.

 **"Oh, okay. I would've loved to show you my artwork first but we can save the best for last I suppose…"** he trailed off.

 **"Okay camera follow me!"** he said, and whomever was manning the camera followed obediently.

 **"So their's the room."** he said pointing toward a door straight ahead. Smiley ran forward and the door burst open the camera quickly followed. Inside was a sight that would make any normal girl throw up, it took most of her training not to do so. For it was a torture room. There was an old, used psychiatric ward bed beside a wheelable shelf full of knives and other things I will not mention, but I will mention the blood. God, it was everywhere. "Oh my god…" she didn't even realize she said it out loud, until Smiley said

 **"That's right Birdy, now to you want to see my artwork?"** he didn't give her time to answer though because he immediately went out of the room and opened a door beside it. The camera followed him in and sitting in a chair was Luna Girl still masked, bleeding, bruised, and tied to a chair. She wasn't even trying to escape like Night had taught her when it came to being tied to a chair. _In fact, I think she's sleeping._

 **"So whada ya think Night Bird?"** he said, facing the camera. When she didn't answer he turned around and saw that she was sleeping. **"You insolent little girl! I told you we would have a special guest today!"** he roared at her, angry. He smacked her across the face and she woke up with a start. She looked around quickly and saw Smiley gesturing towards the camera. "Uhhhmmm…" she said obviously still waking up and not knowing what to do or who was there. **"Say hi Mooney! You're live."** "Uh, hello," she looks at the bottom left corner, her eyes widen. "Mom?" she mouths. "Night?" She exclaims right after. "It's me Luna." **"Ah, I see you recognize each other now."** He laughs. "What have you done to her?" giving him a glare that if, looks could kill, he would be dead two times over.

 **"Oh I just put a little paint on her, she was my canvas!"** He giggles. "Are you okay?" code for; _Any major injuries?_ "Were you awake?" _Do you know where you are?_ Owl asked, just the slightest inch of worry in her voice, so that only the people who know her best would have heard it. Lana answers back "I-d-k," Then she groaned as she tried to sit up a bit. _I don't know, probably need a doctor._ "You look older," _This place is run down._ "And it smells salty." _I'm by the ocean._ "Please hurry!" _I don't know how much longer I can last._ "I'm coming to find you, don't worry." _I've been looking for you, I think I know where you are._ **"Well** **I guess it's time to go, sadly the show must end! Well tootles!"** "You'll regret hurting her." She managed to yell out before the comlink was cut. "You will." She muttered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking along the coast in my civilian clothes, when I finally saw it, an old run down building almost right beside the waters. I quickly dawned my mask and changed in a pubic restroom on the beach. "Ah, the joys of being a superhero!" I whispered under my breath in the dirty, smelly bathroom. I run out, heading back in the direction of the building. I reach the place where I'm 90% sure my, ward is, and I snuck in through an open window. As I climbed up the stairs I thought to myself _I hope that no one discovers my civilian clothes in that restroom._ I reach a hallway at the top and it looks familiar. _It's the hallway from the video!_ I remember that the room I saw her in is the room at the end at the far left. I silently dash to the door and I open the door, and I see Lana Luna inside in even worse condition than before. _Jesus Christ don't cry, you're not a baby Night (it's just that your baby-) shut up thoughts. Ok._ I tell myself check for traps none except for the bombs surrounding her, which I can easily defuse. I look at her again and I see that she woke up, she has tear stains on her face that I didn't notice on her before. she looks so relieved to see me, then she looks just to the left, behind me and her eyes widen ever so slightly, to inform me that there some one behind me, without letting said person know that I know. _Good job Luna Girl! I got 'em!_ Suddenly I turn around and punch said person in the face, and guess who it was, the one an' only Smiley. "Hey Smiley, aren't you all smiles today! I told Smiley, who was in so much pain, _probably broke his nose_ , that he was frowning. "If you don't get up, I won't hurt you as much as you did Luna Girl." I jerk my head in her general direction. Then he smiles at me and says "You know what Birdy, I've had my fun. I've tortured her to near death. And sadly, I broke your toy long ago. So you can have it back now." Maniacal laughter filled the room. I kicked him in the head, heard enough to knock him out. I wanted so badly to kick him again and again, but I fight for justice, not revenge. I remember that I have a ward to take care of and turn around. I see Luna Girl still in her mask. "Did he see you?" _Does he know your secret identity?_ I ask in code, in case he's still awake and just faking it. "No." she responded weakly. "C'mon," I say to her. "Let's get you home." I untie her and carry her like a baby all the way to the bathroom where I deposited my clothes. "Just a pit stop." I say. I gently lay her down on the soft sand, she whimpers. "I'm right beside you ok?" she nods to acknowledge that I spoke to her. I quick as can be grab my clothes and her and carry it all to my car, which I had parked by the beach in a deserted, dark alleyway. I put her in the back and drove home. I took her out and brought her downstairs into the Nighttime Dungeon. I was silent the whole way home, pondering everything. Lana had fallen asleep from relief, stress, and probably blood loss. I call Allice down using a home wired comlink and she sees Luna Girl. "You got Mistress Lana back I see." she told me in a posh British accent, but I could see she was overjoyed, recovering from stress, and sad at the state she's in all at once. "Well I can't take her to a doctor so I need you as usual Allice." "Yes, certainly Mistress Dite." And she put her on a stretcher and hauled her to the medical wing. I started to follow but Allice turned around and said "You need rest, I'll come find you when she wakes up but you can't look like 'that'." She gestured to all of me. "But I wa-" "No buts Miss, now head for a shower then bed!" "Jeez I'm not a kid anymore." I mutter, and I headed upstairs to go do as told. I _hope she'll be alright._ I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Allice was putting ointment on the lesser-not-so-deadly-and-not-needing-surgery wounds freckling Lana's body. There was a shower on upstairs "Good." Allice said to herself. "Your guardian is doing as told for once, Lana." Allice choked on her name, talking to the unconscious form on the bedspread. She finished up and put a button beside her bed. "This is for if you wake up while I'm away talking to Dite, and probably getting pummeled." She laughed, but it was hollow. She left the room. _This is much worse than normal._

Aphrodite got out of the shower and headed to her room. She was already fully dressed thanks to Allice bringing her some clothes. She sat down on her bed and buried herself in thought. But one thought kept popping up no matter how much she tried to push it down. _Why Lana? What did she do to deserve this?_ She answered her own question with the thought that kept troubling her. _Nothing, it's me, my fault._ She decided to head downstairs and see how she was doing. But when she got there she could see Allice talking with someone. In the cave. Her cave that only three people know how to find and are even allowed in. Said person turned around at the sound of me walking in even though I'm one of the stealthiest people I know. "Hey Dite, I heard about Lana so I came to check up on her." The woman said to her. "Clara, you're here because Allice sent for you and you're here to check up on me." I told her flatly. "Well, I, uhh…" she started stuttering. "Ya that pretty much on the point." She chucked while Allice sent Dite a glare. "Anyway I don't need you here you can go back to Louise, Claire." "You know I hate that name Afro!" She shot back. "Girl scout." Aphrodite muttered. "Hermit!" she yelled at Aphrodite. _Oh ya, super hearing._ "You suck Super Scout." She barely breathed. "I can still hear you!" She called out to her. Allice had left to go check up on Lana. "Just go away Clarissa!" Why am I about to cry? Dite, shutting yourself away won't help. Bringing your few friends closer to you will." "Please just go." She says under her breath. _Wait she can still hear me! Shoot!_ "Did you just say please!?" Clara says, shock written all over her features. "No! You misheard me!" Dite says slightly quicker than normal to her. "I'm gointa go now Dite, tell me when she wakes up." And left _. She did not believe me in the slightest._ She thought to herself, heading for Lana's room. Allice was in there still. Allice is a slightly, plump person, so I couldn't see Lana. Allice turned around and jumped slightly when she saw I was in here. "Mistress Dite! You have to leave at once! She's not ready for you to see yet!"

"What do you mean Allice?"


End file.
